thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Axelia Ranahan
This tribute was created by The Targaryen of District 4. Do not use this tribute without her permission. She is a tribute of TTOD4's Last Era. ---- Name: Axelia Ranahan Age: 18 Gender: Female District: 10 Birthday: April 25th Star Sign: Taurus Sexual orientation: Pansexual Height: 5'6" Weight: Not specified Weapons: Sword Alliance: Loner Motive for Winning: To return to Deonisia. Token: A silver wing hairpin given to her by Deonisia. Alignment: Neutral Good Appearance Axelia_Ranahan_Lunaii.png|Lunaii Axelia_Ranahan_RL.jpg|Real Life Picture Personality On the outside, Axelia appears to be stoic and reserved. A former Peacekeeper ward, later Peacekeeper, she was taught to follow commands and to only speak when she is spoken to. She is intelligent, a survivalist and an excellent liar. Her ability to lie convincingly has helped her survive many hardships and during her time as a Peacekeeper ward/Peacekeeper/District 2 Career Academy student, it helped her convince others that she was loyal to The Capitol, when in reality her true loyalty has always been with the rebels. She pretended to be a loyalist in order to survive. Inside lies Axelia's true personality, that of a kind and caring person. She shows her kind and caring side mostly to her loved ones and people who have been good to her. She has seen the cruelty and injustices of the world, despite still being young, and has never forgotten all that has happened to her. It's because of this that she detests The Capitol and thinks that idealistic/oblivious people fail to see the reality behind their rose-coloured glasses. She is sympathetic and nurturing towards those who are/have been in a similar situation to her, her sympathetic nature being a factor behind why she adopted Deonisia. Backstory Axelia was born in District 10, when her parents were both 19. They lived and worked on a farm owned by the wealthy Valeria family, who represented District 10 in Capitol meetings hosted by the President -- where influential loyalist families from all the districts would come together to discuss the state of affairs throughout the nation. The Valerias usually sucked-up to the President. As a result, they received an invitation to the meetings and maintained their position. It's also because of this that they received benefits, not just for themselves but for the farm and their employees as well. For the farmers, the benefits they received were increased pay and improved living conditions. Because of these benefits, employees rarely quit and the Valerias grew richer and richer. Axelia's parents were no exception, having worked on the farm since they were preteens because their (respective) families could no longer afford to send them to school. Even when they had finally accumulated enough money to go back to school, they didn't want to because they liked their jobs. Ten years after Axelia was born, they had four more children. Axelia, being the eldest child, had started working on the farm; feeding the livestock. She was a clever child, proving herself to be competent. The person who worked with her, TBA Relationships *'Her biological family:' *'Deonisia (Adoptive daughter):' Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths: '''Swordsmanship '''Weaknesses: Strategies Note: '''This will not apply to every Games T/N has been submitted into. '''Reaping Reaction: '''Axelia will be silent during the reaping. When she goes into the Justice Building, she will do her best to comfort Deonisia. This is most likely when Deonisia gives Axelia the hairpin. Performances in Games '''TBA Etymology Axelia is a name of Greek origin, meaning "protector of mankind". Ranahan is a complimentary term given to the top ranch hand or an experienced cowboy. Trivia *Despite sharing similarities with her, Axelia could be considered an opposite version of Eris Cadence, Eris being a loyalist and Axelia being a rebel sympathiser. *Axelia's backstory could be considered an inverted version of Sigmund's backstory, Sigmund being the adoptive father of Robin Mangrove. **Axelia's early days as a ward was inspired by the brotherhood of Ace, Sabo and Luffy in One Piece. *Axelia was inspired by "The Mandalorian", real name Din Djarin, from the series of the same name. *Deonisia's name is of Greek origin, meaning "follower of Dionysus". Navigation TBA Category:Females Category:The Targaryen of District 4 Category:The Targaryen of District 4's Tributes Category:District 10 Category:Tributes Category:18 year olds